20thcenturyfoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Night at the Museum (film series)
Night at the Museum is a trilogy of fantasy-comedy films beginning in 2006 and ending in 2014. All three films, based on the children's book The Night at the Museum by Milan Trenc, are directed by Shawn Levy and written by Robert Ben Garant and Thomas Lennon. Starring Ben Stiller as a museum night security guard named Larry, the films also star an ensemble cast featuring Owen Wilson, Robin Williams, Ricky Gervais, Steve Coogan, Patrick Gallagher, Rami Malek, Mizuo Peck, Mickey Rooney, Bill Cobbs and Dick Van Dyke. Films ''Night at the Museum'' (2006) When Larry Daley (Ben Stiller), a divorced father who can't seem to keep a job for more than a week, applies for a job at the American Museum of Natural History, he is assigned as a night guard. However, a seemingly easy job turns out to be a wild ride when he finds that an ancient spell has caused the "inhabitants" of the museum to come to life. ''Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian'' (2009) Stiller returns as Larry Daley, the unfortunate night watchman who continues to encounter living and breathing museum exhibits in Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian. Amy Adams and Hank Azaria join the returning cast of Robin Williams, Ricky Gervais, and Owen Wilson in the 1492 Pictures and 21 Laps Entertainment co-production. When several of the exhibits are transferred to the Smithsonian in Washington, DC, and Dexter the monkey steals the tablet of Ahkmenrah, Larry must break in and team up with his old friends, and new ally Amelia Earheart to get it back from Ahkmenrah's resurrected brother Kahmunrah and some other villainous exhibits, including Ivan the Terrible, Al Capone, and even Darth Vader! ''Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb'' (2014) Ben Stiller admitted that a sequel was "a possibility" and on January 22, 2010, co-writer Thomas Lennon said to Access Hollywood, "That after the success of two Night at the Museum films, it's no surprise that 20th Century Fox is looking to develop a third and that those suspicions are indeed true and how could you not? I think it's a really outstanding idea to do Night at the Museum 3, in fact," he said. "I wonder if someone's not even already working on a script for that," he added with a raised eyebrow. "I cannot confirm that for a fact, but I cannot deny it for a fact either... It might be in the works." In an interview, Stiller confirmed the sequel, however, he said that it was only in the "ideas stage". It was announced in February 2013 that the film, directed by Shawn Levy, would be released on December 25, 2014. On September 10, 2013, it was announced that shooting would start in February 2014. On November 8, 2013, English actor Dan Stevens was cast as Sir Lancelot. On November 15, 2013, it was announced Skyler Gisondo would be replacing Jake Cherry for the role of Nicky Daley. On December 18, 2013 it was announced that Robin Williams, Stiller, and Ricky Gervais would be returning for the sequel. On January 9, 2014, it was announced that Rebel Wilson would play a security guard in the British Museum. On January 14, 2014, the film's release date was moved up from December 25, 2014, to December 19, 2014. On January 23, 2014, it was announced Ben Kingsley would play an Egyptian Pharaoh at the British Museum. Principal photography and production began on January 27, 2014. Five years after the last film, Larry discovers that the tablet of Ahkmenrah's magic is failing. So he, his now-teenage son Nick, along with Teddy Roosevelt, Sacagewea, Jedidiah, Octavius, Dexter, Attila the Hun, and a new caveman figure named Laaa (who looks like Larry) travel to a fictional version of the British Museum to undo the curse with the help of Ahkmenrah's parents, and a narcissistic Sir Lancelot of Camelot before they all die. Soundtracks Video Games Cast and characters :Note: A gray cell indicates that character did not appear in that film. Category:Night at the Museum Category:Franchises Category:20th Century Fox franchises